


Our Relationship Smells like the Sweet Scent of a Burnt Sunflower and That is Fine

by EphemeralIllusion



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Multi, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Post-good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EphemeralIllusion/pseuds/EphemeralIllusion
Summary: Drabble, Oneshot.Post-True Ending Spoilers.Burnt Sunflower - Aubrey/Basil/SunnySunny and Basil still have nightmares after everything's come clean.Aubrey's there to comfort her boyfriends and make sure everything's okay.
Relationships: Aubrey/Basil/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Our Relationship Smells like the Sweet Scent of a Burnt Sunflower and That is Fine

**Author's Note:**

> am a sucker for burnt sunflower (Aubrey x Sunny x Basil) don't hurt me

Aubrey thought she’d never be able to see her childhood friends again, but she had been content living her life, looking after Basil. When Sunny came to visit, it was basically a celebration almost. Things still hurt even after the confession all those months ago, but Aubrey felt like they’d be able to heal.

She was going to help them heal. After all… she loved both of them. She remembered that awkward three way phone call they had had, where she admitted to caring about both of them. She remembered admitting to having feelings for both of them, and the two being speechless and being confused how they’d make it work.

“I have two hands, don’t I? So do you two” she remembered saying.

Basil insisted on it being a sleepover at his place, Sunny’s house had been sold and Aubrey…

  
  
Aubrey lived with Basil now, it was a better arrangement than before. Polly understood, and Aubrey felt she appreciated having someone look after Basil.

Basil was more open with his feelings than that week where Sunny was moving away. Sunny too, though Aubrey could tell Sunny was still struggling with therapy and moderating his own emotions.

That night, she should have expected something to happen. There was no point in pretending things would entirely be normal. Hearing Sunny and Basil scream hurt. The nightmares the two had weren’t going away any time soon. Not after everything they had done with themselves.

Aubrey leaped out of bed and ran into the living room. Sunny was having a panic attack, and if Sunny was, Basil probably was as well. It hurt her to see how panicked Sunny was, eyes wide as he was trying to breath desperately like his tongue had caught in his throat. It hadn’t but his mind wasn’t letting him think that.

She moved quick, rushing over to Sunny first, and helping him stand up.

  
“Shh… Sunny, it’s okay… I’m here… you’re safe…” Aubrey whispered gently, not wanting to talk too loud to set him deeper into panic.

Sunny whimpered, nodding as tears streaked down his face. The terror of thinking you were suffocating was a bit difficult to handle for a less traumatised mind. For Sunny and Basil it would have been a drawn out nightmare.

  
  
“Come on… Basil needs us too” Aubrey encouraged, before smiling to try and set the onyx haired boy at ease, as she could hear Sunny gasp as he realised he could breathe again. Hearing him inhale like he had been deep underwater was… relieving, knowing the boy conquered his brain’s psychosomatic override.

Sunny stumbled a bit, but Aubrey was patient with him at least when he was like this. She knew she had to be quick, she had caught Basil hurting himself the last few times she had this rare wake up call. Aubrey moved into the hallway, and pushed open the door to Basil’s door, leading scrawny Sunny along like a duckling. 

Basil was sitting up on his bed, tears streaking down his face as he was gasping for air in between periods of coughing and sobbing. Hands against his knees as he had that tell tale look. 

“Basil…” Aubrey called gently, not wanting to set the boy on alert, before Sunny escaped her hand and rushed over to their boyfriend, nearly tackling him. The two boys embraced each other and cried, and Aubrey smiled a little as she walked over to them and rubbed circles into their backs.

They had each other. And nothing was going to separate the three of them now.

  
“Come on… my bed. Not having you two sleep alone tonight, okay?” Aubrey beckoned, holding out her arms and she felt like the mother duck as the blonde and onyx duckling huddled up to her.

“No matter how old you two get… I’ll still be the mother hen, won’t I?” Aubrey teased affectionately, there was no malice behind it. She just felt like even more of an adult, as the two felt like they were 12 again, experiencing their trauma anew again through their nightmares. 

  
The effect of trauma on the mind could be stagnating, and even with therapy these two could relapse to a prior state. 

The two smiled weakly at Aubrey, despite their tears, and she wrapped her arms around their shoulders.

“I was thinking… maybe whilst we’re all together, I could dye your hair. Been wanting to try something” Aubrey suggested, trying to get their minds off of their nightmares as they made the walk over to Aubrey’s room, where Basil’s grandmother used to reside.

Polly was still upstairs, likely at ease that she had heard Aubrey thumping around to calm the two. Aubrey liked Polly, she was understanding of the two’s predicament, understanding the two had scars that ran deep, many of which were self-inflicted due to bad decisions made in the heat of the moment.

It had been difficult to forgive them, but she knew from her own homelife that the two were torturing themselves more than anything she could do. It was part of why she had forgiven them, to ease the burden, to stop the people she loved from destroying themselves any further than they already had.

“Maybe… Pink?” Basil suggested, his voice hoarse from his crying earlier. They’d need a drink of water later, but cuddles were more important in her mind.

“What? Like mine?” Aubrey felt touched, and she found herself sporting a goofy grin at the thought of the two with pink highlights. 

“Yeah. Would be nice.” Sunny agreed in a quiet voice, and the two could hear Aubrey snort.

“Okay, ducklings, you’re leaving yourselves at my mercy, don’t blame me when your mom wonders why you’re pinker than a flamingo” Aubrey cackled, getting ideas.

It was a nice bit of levity, to make things at ease. To lessen anxiety to prevent another nightmare or night terror.

She let Sunny get into the bed first, she climbed in next, wrapping her arm around Sunny’s shoulder and then tugging Basil in after her.

“Woah!” Basil exclaimed, not expecting the force with which Aubrey insisted the boy get into the bed. 

“Oh come on, I didn’t pull that hard” Aubrey complained, more for exaggerated effect and Sunny let out a small laugh.

“Nearly pulled my arm out of my socket, Aubrey. I’m still a skeleton!” Basil fussed, and Aubrey rolled her eyes.

“That’s cus you never eat, flower boy. Last I checked, you weren’t able to photosynthesise, or do I need to start calling you a sapling instead of a duckling?” Aubrey was enjoying this verbal sparring.

“Herbie” Sunny pointed out and Basil giggled at the nickname

“Well he is named after one…” Aubrey said, pulling the blankets over them so they’d stay warm, it was snowing outside after all.

  
  
“Alright, get comfortable, dorks” Aubrey said, resting her head against the pillows as BunBun waited for the humans to stop making so much racket.

Basil rested his head against Aubrey’s shoulder, as she curled her arms around them in an embrace to hold them close.

“Thanks, Aubrey…” Basil said, before yawning and rubbing at his eyes as he wormed his way into a comfortable position for them both.

“Night…” Sunny said quietly, deciding if it was comfortable for Basil, he’d mimic it on Aubrey’s other shoulder.

The two slipped off into sleep against her rather quickly, probably easier to do so with her around. Aubrey smiled at her boyfriends, managing to run her fingers through the locks of their hair by curving her arms a bit, tad difficult with the light weight of their heads against her shoulders but she managed. 

“Night, my toasty sunflowers” Aubrey said, as she closed her eyes and went back to sleep, embracing the two boys who loved her and each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the omori discord for this.  
> Thanks to Cynic from the discord for the title name.  
> Thanks to Raak for encouraging me to turn it into a light novel title.  
> Thanks to Priska for drawing that good Burnt Sunflower goodness (the hair dyeing line is a reference to some art she did that is some good shit)


End file.
